Goku vs Superman/Rap Meanings
'Superman:' Who can stop this constipated jock, (Goku is know for grunting and yelling for minutes on end, doing so to charge up his strength. Superman mocks Goku, calling him a "constipated jock", since Goku's yells makes him sound like he is trying to take a dump.) With the awful animation and the complicated plot? (Superman is referencing Dragon Ball's animation style and his plot. Superman is saying that the animation sucks, and its plot can be confusing.) Who's got the rap bomb to drop on Japan? (To drop a rap bomb means that one person is going to "blow" other person's head just like a bomb, but with rap. Superman references the dropping of the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima during WWII, as Dragon Ball is an anime, or a cartoon made in Japan.) This looks like a job for the OG, (Superman usually says "This looks like a job for Superman!" but instead of Superman he says the Orignal Gangster or OG for short.) 'Metropolis Citizen:' Superman! (When citizens see Superman, they usually shout his name.) 'Superman' I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables (Super is stating that he is currently killing the rap and that Goku is Krillin, who is regarded as a weaker character in Dragon Ball when compared to the other main characters. Also, all of the Full-Blooded Saiyans names are puns on Japanese Vegetables; for example, 'Saiya' can be rearranged to 'yasai' which is Japanese for Vegetable.) Who dance around in Hammer Pants and hide their tiny genitals (Superman comments on how baggy Goku's pants are and that they are similar to MC Hammer's, and that wearing baggy pants would hide that fact of having a small penis.) My level is incredible, I'm out of your League! (Superman makes a reference to a Saiyan's power level and says that he is superior to Goku, while making a reference to the Justice League, which he is a founding member of.) And with Justice I'll bust this nut up in your Chi-Chi! (Superman makes another reference to the Justice League and says that he will ejaculate on Goku's wife, Chi-Chi.) Greasy, slick MC from DC (Superman says that he is a great rapper from DC Comics, the company that owns him.) One breath I'll freeze your whole measly species (One of Superman's powers is Freeze breath but what he is mentioning is Frieza, a Dragon Ball villain, who almost destroyed Goku's entire species and blew up his planet.) You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots Step into Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period. (Metropolis is the bustling city where Superman, as Clark Kent, works at the Daily Planet. As some Saiyan names are puns on vegetables, Goku's birth name, Kakarot, coming from the word carrot. Superman says he's going to snap Goku in half like a carrot if he tries to visit Metropolis.) 'Goku:' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! (The Superman character has had multiple comic book series and movies that do not follow the same plot but keep the majority of main characters. One famous example is the New 52 series) Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! (Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegal and Joel Shuster in June 1938 which is rounded to the 40's. Goku is saying Superman's powers have been boring since he first appeared.) '???:' Goku! (Someone, possibly Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, is callng out his name.) 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, (One of Superman's powers is laser vision, where he shoots beams of heat from his eyes. Goku thinks the thought of being beaten by it is crazy.) 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy, (Goku is a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. A Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation of a powerful Saiyan, like Goku himself, which drastically increases the Saiyan's power. Driving Miss Daisy is a movie about a man driving an old lady. Goku is saying Superman either is an old lady compared to him or just helps out old ladies, an act stereotyped to good guys and superheroes.) You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun, (Superman gets his power from the earth's yellow sun. Being in the sun for a substantial amount of time gives you a tan making your skin darker. Goku is saying Superman looks too pale to really have any power.) You can't flow to Son Goku, I Kaio-ken get it done, (Son Goku is Goku's Earth names, which he was renamed after being adopted by Son Gohan. Kaio-ken is a technique Goku uses. This is also a pun of "I can get it done" but referencing the famous techinque.) When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock, (Superman has appeared in several movies, both animated and live-action. Goku is calling Superman's movies boring, saying that when's he's watching one of them, he just looks at the clock and watches time go by until the movie ends, rather than watching the screen.) 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks, (Kryptonite is a green, rock-like element in the Superman universe. Shards of radioactive matter cast off from Superman's home planet of Krypton, Kryptonite serves as Superman's ultimate weakness.) Look at those pantyhose, you got that camel toe, (Poking fun at Superman's famous red and blue suit, Goku compares it to women's panthose, as both are worn tightly around the body. He further refers to Superman as a female by commenting that his skin tight clothing, which if he had one, would reveal his vulva, which is referred to as having camel toe.) Onboard the Lois Lane, then Superman that ho! ("Superman that ho" is a reference to the famous rap song "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Lois Lane is Superman's wife. Goku is saying he is gonna have sex with Lois Lane) 'Superman:' Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes, (The fight scenes usually take 2 episodes to begin, Superman is saying Goku is weaker then his fight scenes.) Just one punch and over 9000 screams! (Over 9000 is a famous scene from Dragon Ball Z. Superman is also is saying that the fight scenes in Dragon Ball are all over exaggerated.) I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties, (Master Roshi is Goku's peverted master and teacher in Dragon Ball, often getting nose bleeds which happens when sexually aroused. It's a popular stereotype done in manga and anime, as Japanese culture tends to focus heavily on facial expressions. If someone is punched hard enough in the nose, it has the likelihood of bleeding. Basically, Superman says he'll punch Goku's face so hard, his nose will bleed as much as Roshi's does.) From Z to GT, you've been draggin' ball these. (The Dragon Ball Series began with Dragon Ball Z and ended with Dragon Ball GT. "Draggin' ball" is a pun on "Dragon Ball".) 'Goku:' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! (Goku refers to Supermans previous verse about fighting, and mentions how Superman doesn't get into the action of the fight.) You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! (Superman was beaten by Batman, who has no superpowers, in the Dark Night Returns comic because Batman carries Kryptonite in case Superman turns evil or gets mind controlled. This could also reference Zack Snyder's upcoming Superman/Batman movie.) There's only one way that this battle's gonna end! (Goku mentions how the battle is about to end.) One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! (Christopher Reeve, the original actor who played Superman, fell off a horse on May 27, 1995 in which he became a quadriplegic. Goku says that he will physically hurt Superman so he never walks again.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson